la historia de amor del muñeco mecanico
by Crimson Kirkland
Summary: En una tienda que era muy antigua. Los juguetes que siempre llamaban la atención eran dos en especial un soldadito pero no importa cuando pedía la gente ese muñeco, el dueño no lo vendía como el otro ya que estos eran "especiales"


**Título: la historia de amor del muñeco mecánico de reloj**

**Aclaraciones del capítulo: me inspire en una canción bastante tierna, además pongo el incesto británico porque son los que me parecen tiernos además encajan bien dado que ambos creen en las hadas**

**Pareja:** -. (ScotEng) soldado Escocia x bailarina Inglaterra

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: nada, más que un Arthur mujer (hay imágenes donde Inglaterra tiene pechos aunque no se parece nada a su versión nyo)**

En una tienda que era muy antigua. Había todo tipo de relojes desde los más antiguos hasta los más modernos incluso juguetes muy lindos había de todo. Los juguetes que siempre llamaban la atención eran dos en especial un soldadito pero no importa cuando pedía la gente ese muñeco, el dueño no lo vendía como el otro ya que estos eran "especiales"

Porque cada tres veces al día el muñeco mecánico del reloj anuncia la hora con un festival. Hasta el día que lo pusieron en un anaquel que tenía vidrio. Desde ese momento empezó a ver una hermosa bailarina que no la vendía como a el

Que linda- susurra

Cada día que la veía bailar a esa hermosa bailarina de ojos color verde, cabello rubio pero corto tenía un poco sus cejas pobladas pero tenía una carita bastante delicada

Te quiero- decía sonrojado aquel soldadito que tenía cabello rojo, ojos verdes como los de la bailarina pero más sombríos y cejas pobladas pero no tanto

La muñequita buscaba con la mirada a alguien, pero no lo encontraba pero no dejaba de bailar con alegría. Al paso de los años, ambos no se vendían y seguían haciendo la misma rutina diaria. El amando a la bailarina mientras la frágil muñeca buscaba a su persona especial con la mirada

Mi linda bailarina, te amo mucho- desde el anaquel el muñeco mira

Era obvio que al paso del tiempo, la ventana de aquel anaquel estaba rota pero no se abría. El desea volver a reunirse una vez más con ella, en una noche maravillosa

La muñeca buscaba a su amado desde hace tiempo, pero no lo encontraba con la mirada pensaba que ya estaba vendido pero los demás le decían que aún no estaba vendido pero lo seguirán buscando

Quiero que me mire bailar- decía triste la bailarina- ¿Dónde estás mi amado soldado?

El pobre muñeco empezó a perder cuerda, mientras la luz de la luna ilumina su espalda el mecanismo de cuerda, pero no lo detuvo para poder ir hacia su amada, cuando pudo llegar al otro estante. Pero cuando escalaba para llegar a su bailarina el muñeco se cayó

Los demás juguetes se asustaron pero rápidamente un avión de juguete lo atrapo, lo llevo hasta la cima, pudo ver desde un poco más lejos a bailarina pero tenía una triste sonrisa, empezó a moverse rápido hasta que llego a ella

Mi dulce bailarina- le dice con alegría al poder verla de nuevo

Mi soldado- lo abraza

Pero fueron pocos minutos de felicidad porque empezó a dejar de moverse, ella no quería que se durmiera, ahora necesita la llave maestra para despertarlo. Los amigos de los dos miran la escena con tristeza empezaron a reproducir una melodía

Te amo, pero la llave no la tengo- decía la chica con lagrimas

Los soldados de la torre de bloques tiraban todo tipos de llaves. Ella lo dejo donde ella siempre está metida y le mira con tristeza

Pronto te traeré la llave – le sonríe y le besa la mejilla

Ella escucho de los demás soldados que la forma de traerlo es darle la llave que tenía en la espalda, aunque no pueda volver a moverse

Más allá de la entrada de un engrane de roto- suspira- lo mantengo cautivo a él en la cima con un poco de oscuridad- pone sus manos donde está su "corazón"- remplazare la llave y el engrane hare que su corazón ame

Ella se fue dónde está su amado y le beso la mejilla

Te amo- le mira tierna- si pudiera salvarlo , está bien que lo pierda todo

El joven dueño de la tienda un joven de ojos azules con lentes de cabello rubio se dio cuenta que no estaba el soldadito de juguete en el anaquel

El soldadito cada tres veces al día el muñeco mecánico del reloj anunciaba la hora con un festival ¿Dónde estará?

El buscaba el soldadito pero encontró la llave dorada que necesitaba la pequeña bailarina y la dejo en el estante de ella y se fue a buscar el soldado a otro lado. Cuando llego la noche la muñeca miraba a su amado guardado

Bailarina- se acercó un muñeco que tenía características japonesas por el diseño- encontré esto- le da la llave

Esta llave…- ella abraza la llave- ¿crees que sirva?

¿Por qué no prueba?- mira con alegría a la bailaría

Cuando se acercó a su amado soldado miro al muñeco mecánico dormir silenciosamente. Ella le empezó a dar cuerda al muñeco, se puso al lado de el

Espero que se cumpla el milagro – abraza al muñeco

Al darse cuenta que no despertaba su amado soldado pensó por un momento

En los cuentos de hadas, el príncipe es el que despierta a la princesa con un beso- ella se acerca a su amado – pero de vez en cuando está bien que la princesa sea la que lo despierte con un beso ¿verdad?- ella le da un tierno beso

El muñeco empezó a sentir los labios de su bailarina, cuando se separa ella, pudo observar que su amado ya estaba con ella de nuevo

Estoy de vuelta- le sonríe

Bienvenido- le mira pero sentía que lloraría de felicidad

Ambos se dieron un beso tierno. Al día siguiente el dueño busco al soldadito hasta que lo ve en el estante donde está la muñeca pero ese soldado agarraba la mano de la bailarina

Que linda eres te amo- agarra la muñeca- pero veo que ya tienes a tu caballero- la pone junto al soldado- espero que encuentre a una princesa como tú- le acaricio la cabeza a la muñeca- deséame suerte y les deseo una feliz vida por eso no los vendí- el ríe y se va atender a sus clientes

Cada noche los muñecos bailaban al compás de la música que traían las bellas cajas musicales. Ahora nunca se separaran


End file.
